Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6a-(a+2)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 6a {-1(}\gray{a+2}{)} $ $ 6a {-a-2} $ Combine the $a$ terms: $ {6a - a} - 2$ $ {5a} - 2$ The simplified expression is $5a-2$